


Proposal

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Sarek/Amanda Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Amanda didn't expect such a proposal.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloo ~
> 
> Just another drabble that doesn't follow the correct facts or timelines and whatever ect ect. XD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

It's rather late, the sun already long gone when she hears the knock on her door. Glancing at the clock and then at the door, she stands from her spot on the sofa and goes to open it, wondering who did what wrong to be knocking at her door this late.

"Sarek, what a surprise!"

"Evening, Amanda. I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Not at all, I was just reading- oh did I have the time wrong? I was certain you were arriving in the morning." She panicked.

He gave a small shake of his head, "We are far earlier than anticipated, I hope it's not an inconvenience. Our sleeping arrangements have been made and the crew is settled in, I wanted to let you know personally. Your team did well."

"Thank goodness! I'm glad I told them to prepare your rooms today."

He inclined his head.

"Ah, would you like to come in?" She gestured inside.

"Perhaps another time, there's something I wish to discuss actually."

"Oh? Is there a problem?" Amanda leaned her cheek against the door, chewing at the inside of her lip.

"No, not a problem perse. Will you walk with me?" Sarek held a hand out, motioning at the automatic doors leading outside.

"Alright, let me get something warm." A thickness settled in her throat, anxious about the way he asked it.

It was very much unlike him to just appear and make such an odd request - at night no less. Usually he would not partake in any nightly meetings or activities unless it was utterly necessary. She wrapped her coat around her body, closing the door behind her and then following him outside. It was much colder out here, yet the night was a perfect one; the air clean and crisp, no harsh winds or dark clouds and no unpleasant weather apart from the chilly night air.

"I wanted to comment on our progress." He started.

"I'm listening."

"Since we joined forces, there has been numerous positive results and the communication between Vulcan and otuer species have improved tremendously."

Amanda caught herself looking at him as he talked, his dark hair shining in the moonlight and neat as always. His head faced straight forward, eyes focused on something in the distance. The tips of his ears were tinged red, the dark collar of his robe causing it to stand out along with his pale skin.

"The treaty really did make a lot of lives easier," She agreed thoughtfully, "Everyday I see more and more people finally mingling and it makes me happy to see them coming out of their shells."

His chin tilted up, eyes glancing at the stars for a moment and she admired the way the line of his jaw sharpened, skin pulling over the bone.

"I wouldn't say they came out of their shells but I'm sure you meant it figuratively."

"Of course." She chuckled.

He turned his head slightly to look at her and she offered a shy smile, hoping he didn't know she had been watching him all this time. Sarek didn't smile back, but he didn't look as stoic as always- a soft expression on his face. Maybe he was relaxed to have reduced the racial tension between their people to almost nothing.

He lift his arm in her direction and Amanda eagerly accepted the offer, linking her arm with his. They walked closer, small talk filling the quiet air between them as they strolled over the base grounds where a few trees still grew healthy and tall.

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" Amanda asked suddenly.

Sarek glanced down at her and then back at the same path they seemed to walk for the severalth time that night.

"No. I. I wanted to express my viewpoint on the matter and how we improved quite a lot through this union. Though now I find myself thinking about a different union that could further our relations with other species. The humans mostly."

"I don't know what you mean?" She prompted.

"I'm not certain how to say this- or ask rather. But I think we should get married."

" _W-what_?"

Amanda stopped in her tracks, gently bringing him to a halt as her arm slipped out of his. He turned to fully face her, eyes travelling over her flushed skin. Her loosely gathered hair framed her reddened face, long strands starting to curl against her cheeks. It was quite fetching.

"A union of our races has never been approached in such a way and I believe it would be beneficial." Sarek stated.

"Well it would help with acceptance, I guess. It would be in the best interests of our species." She wavered.

"Then do you think we should do it as well?"

"Yes, it's a wonderful idea." Her eyes fell to her feet, fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"You do not look pleased, have I said something wrong?"

"No-no, it's not that." Her head snapped up to catch the brief look of puzzlement on his face

"Then why do you frown?" A thin line settling between his brows as well.

She shrugged slowly, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"I. I just thought such a suggestion would be for love rather than diplomacy. That being said, it's still a valid reason to wed for our people's sake. And it's not that I'm asking you to love me, but I have grown fond of you and we shared quite a lot. I thought of our outings as dates, which sounds silly of me now. I'm sorry, nevermind it."

Amanda wanted to crawl under a rock, rubbing her forehead in a small bout of frustration.

"I... Don't know what to say," he starts.

"Nothing, really. I am being emotional." she gave a pained laugh.

"Amanda, I do care for you-"

"And I for you, that's why I will not force my feelings upon you." She waved her hands in front of her, "But I need some time to think this through then. Please."

"I shall wait however long you need, you need not feel pressured." He frowns.

"Thank you, Sarek." She smiled up at him but it doesn't reach her eyes and it picks at him.

"It's late, we should head back." She pats his arm, turning on heel without waiting for a reply.

He catches her arm, hand holding it at the elbow to halt her movement. She stays with much difficulty, unexpectedly feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. Sarek's fingers slide down her arm until they reached her hand, lacing between her trembling digits and pulling her closer. She allows herself to be tugged towards him, eyes filled with confusion. Their fingers tingle where they hang connected in a telepathic kiss, a soft current of static flowing between their skins.

He leans in, his dark eyes on hers briefly before they closed and his nose touched hers. She finds herself closing her eyes as well, holding her breath as the air around them stilled.

"I am asking you to marry me," He says softly, cupping her cheek, "But not because of our people."

"B-but you said-" her eyes fluttered.

Her words are cut off as he kisses her- a _real_ human kiss.

His mouth softly descended on hers in a chaiste and smooth brush of lips.

"I was treading around my feelings." he pulls away.

She waits for him to continue, heart pounding against her chest and mouth tingling like never before.

"I want you to be my wife because I want _you_."

Time ticked away as his soft voice faded and they stood silent for several minutes in the cool night air. She shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or the way he kept his hands on her face. His words sunk in slowly, her mind a mess to make any sense of them and lost in the memory of his lips on hers.

 

"Amanda?"

 

"Yes." She says finally.

 

_Yes, I'll marry you._

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests/suggestions are welcome ❤️


End file.
